Karaoke Night!
by Little Girlie Wolf
Summary: The wolves and their imprints are going for a night out! What happens when two unexpected people get picked to sing? Romance will blossom, people will get jealous, and..what does an umbrella have to do with anything? Sorta fluffy...REVISED!


_**A/N: No, I don't own anything except this plot.  
R&R...**_

* * *

The wolves and their imprints were having a night out, something rare for them. Leah had no intention of going, but under her mother's demands to watch Seth-y poo, she was forced to go.

She didn't exactly know what to wear, so she decided on something with the help of Rachel. A tight royal blue halter top with some dark wash skinny jeans. To finish it off, she wore some high heeled boots that hugged her legs.

The wolves' disbelief was evident. Upon seeing their reaction, she had glowered at them and told them very flatly that she could still look like a girl. Embry couldn't help but notice how the outfit accentuated her every curve.

Once everyone was ready, they headed off. They chose a random club, and unfortunately it was karaoke night. Emily and Kim were squealing with delight, ecstatic that it was a a _bonding _time. Apparently, their overprotective love zombies didn't let them go out much. Leah snorted at the thought. She'd rather be independent than have a man fawning over her every move.

Renesmee was actually allowed to come, much to Jacob's dismay. He was happy, of course, but he knew it hurt Leah to see them together. He couldn't help but be happy and joyful with Nessie next to him. But he couldn't help a stab of jealousy when Embry complimented Leah, and she actually gave him a genuine smile. His grew more jealous when Embry bought her a drink, and Leah gave him a brief hug.

Sam too, was feeling these things. Although Emily was his soul mate, and he would be nothing without her, a part of him yearned for Leah. He had not yet let go of her, and in his mind she would always be his Lee-Lee. Seeing Embry look at her like that, he felt a surge of possessiveness, causing him to growl, therefore startling Emily who was sitting on his lap. She looked up in confusion and when she followed his gaze, she felt hurt flood through her, knowing that deep down, Sam still loved Leah the same.

Seth was talking to Quil, who was sad that Claire wasn't there. They were both drinking, but Seth was limited to small amounts, which he thoroughly complained about. Jared and Kim were on the dance floor looking into each others eyes in one of their sickeningly mushy moments. Rachel and Paul were the same, while Brady and the younger ones were flirting with passing girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", the DJ interrupted,"The time has come for our karaoke hour!" The crowed cheered "We will shine the spotlights on a random couple, so don't even try to hide. The chosen ones cannot decline, so we can enjoy their wonderful voices..or in those unfortunate cases, lack thereof!" The crowed laughed and waited anxiously for the couple to be picked.

Emily and Kim were sliding off their seats to get picked. Rachel prayed to God, that it wouldn't be her, having heard Paul's singing. Renesmee was positively sure it would be her and Jacob, I mean they had to, she was the most beautiful out there.

What came next, no one expected. The spotlight waved crazily until coming to a stop at the stunned forms of Leah and Embry. A faint coloring was forming on Leah's cheeks. Embry, although sometimes shy, knew he had a pretty good voice and gave a lazy smile, hiding his slight nervousness. Being on the same stage as Leah, being close to her and singing would surely make him choke. Leah, who had recovered from her shocked state, just shrugged and decided to get it over with.

"It seems we have our winaahs!", the DJ drawled,"Why don't you lovely people come to the stage, so we can enjoy some fine music?"

Leah and Embry almost reluctantly walked to the stage, not knowing that Sam and Jacob were dying of pure jealousy. The two glared at the stupid spotlight and hugged their imprints close, calming down instantly with them.

Leah was fairly confident, she had a great voice, but she wasn't sure about Embry. She didn't realize that neither was he about her. Her voice was always laced with bitterness that he didn't know what it would sound like if she were to sing.

A familiar beat to both to them emitted from the speakers. _Oh, gosh, _Leah thought, _I've heard this song before, damn. What's it called, umm it's named after some object, something, damn it. Err...rain? Nooo..._

Jay-Z's voice was heard overhead, and they both realized at the same time that they were about to sing the _Umbrella_ Remix. The background music came on, and all was quiet as people stared at them.

Finally, Jay-Z's last sentences were heard. Leah prepared to begin singing, and she looked over at Embry, relaxing when he gave her a reassuring nod.

Rihanna's would be line came on the screen and as Leah started, the crowd froze in disbelief. The pack and imprints especially. All the malice and bitterness in her voice disappeared as soon as the first words came out. Her voice came out sounding like a wonderful melody.

_"You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart.  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star.  
Baby cause in the dark, you can't see a shiny car  
And that's when you need me there."_

She looked at Embry, indicating for him to prepare for their chorus_,"With you I'll always share. Because-"_

Her voice mixed beautifully with Embry's, with such a wonderful note, Chris would be proud. The audience started moving to the music.

"_When the sun shines. We'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be your friend.  
Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end.  
Now that it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella" _

He looked at her in surprise, mirroring her reaction. They sounded great together.

"_Ella ella eh eh  
Under my umbrella.  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella.  
Ella ella eh eh eh.  
Under my umbrella.  
'Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh"_

Sam and Jacob watched all of this with a great remorse in their hearts. They both had never heard her so, happy, so content. They never even knew she could sing that well. They didn't notice they had stared at Leah with a longing look until Emily gripped Sam tightly and Renesmee cleared her throat, giving Jacob a glare.

Embry prepared himself for his part, knowing he could do it easily.

"_You become another dream to me  
A fairytale fantasy.  
Nothing can ever compare.  
An image to my memory_

How ironic that he could actually relate to the song. Leah was a fantasy to him; you can look but you can't touch. Nothing could ever compare.

_And girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine.  
That's when I'll be there.  
It's something we both share.  
Because.  
When the sun shines we'll shine together.  
You know I'll be here forever.  
Although it's a lot a rain outside.  
Girl it's gettin late and you can stay the night.  
But you can dip out anytime whenever.  
I can call a car I aint tryna stress ya.  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'_

Leah looked at him and they caught each others eyes. A connection and understanding flowed between them and he looked at her intensely when he sang the next lyrics.

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
You can be my cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
You can run into my arms"_

Leah looked back with the same intensity and she felt jolts of electricity running between them. Apparently their intensity was not unnoticed. Jacob and Sam had pained expressions, it was literally killing them seeing Embry and Leah looking at each other like that.

Leah began her short verse.

"_It's okay don't be alarmed"_

They both began the next one

"_Come in to me"_

Leah slightly blushed as she sang this, Embry nodded.

"_There no distance in between our love" _

He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes as he sang the next verse

_"So go on and say my name some more"_

_"I'll be all you need and more"_

He sighed deeply.

_"You ready?"_

They chorused, the next lyric.

"_Because.."_

"_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out til the end" _

Leah was actually enjoying herself. She couldn't deny that she felt this strong, yet weird attraction to Embry.

_"But you can dip out anytime whenever.  
I can call a cab I aint tryna stress ya.  
I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'.  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)" _

Embry had the same feelings, but he couldn't believe it was Leah, 'the bitter harpy', he was sharing the moment with.

_"Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)"_

_"You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)"_

_"Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
It's rainin.."_

_"Rainin.."_

"_Ooh baby it's rainin'"_

_"Rainin'"_

_"Baby come in to me"_

Leah, again couldn't help thinking that verse sounded wrong...

_"Oh!"_

_"Come into me..."_

They finished until the music faded away.

The audience stood silently a second, and then burst out in applause, cheers, and whistles. They both bowed, and came walking gracefully off the stage, somehow holding hands.

When they got back to their table they glanced awkwardly at one another, Embry didn't notice the intense fury etched on Sam's face and the pain on Jacob's. Neither could Leah see the envious looks of Emily or the hateful glare Renesmee sent her way.

They had noticed they still had their hands on each others' and they couldn't seem to move away. Then they caught each others eye and they felt the same electricity, the same _attraction_. The held their gaze for a long moment. Leah knew this wasn't an imprint and most definitely didn't want it to be, she didn't want Embry like a love slave. Embry understood, too and he knew Leah would rather fall in love naturally than have her choice taken away.

After a while of this, he lifted his lips to hers and they shared a short sweet kiss.

"You know I'll always be there for you. I won't leave you." And he said it with such sincerity she so badly wanted to believe.

"I am after all looking for the one with the glass slipper", He stated cheekily and Leah couldn't help but smile.

"I know, so that's why I trust you. But you break me, I'll destroy you, understand?"she said solemnly

He answered by smiling and bringing his lips back to hers. The kiss was gentle at first until she deepened it and cradled his neck, while his hands held hers. The kiss was sweet, passionate and held a promise. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she happily obliged. They both held each other with such need, it made them cling to each other all more. They broke apart to catch their breaths and then kiss once more, and as they did Leah couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she _was _Embry's Cinderella.

* * *

_**A/N: I wrote this overnight but the edit thing kept messing up :(  
Please R&R and tell me what ya think.  
A/N: It's been so long! But now that I can write a little better, I felt the need to revise my stories. I know there's still a LOT of errors, but it's better than it was. Hope you enjoyed! **_


End file.
